Plato of Konats Chapter 7: The Castle Crumbles
Me and Guaka sat in the cage staring at the ground. His hands moved in the dirt to speak to me. Guaka wrote in the dirt, “Do you think we will survive.” I’d raise my head nodding. I wanted to escape as soon as possible with the least amount of bloodshed. Guaka nodded as we sat in silence. I didn’t love Guaka but i did hope he’d survive. He didn’t need to die. We could both escape and go our ways. Stop these rebels and return to Borean. I wanted to leave but perhaps it was safer to stay as one of his soldiers. I sighed and laid my head on the stone behind me. I needed to rest. If we wanted to survive tomorrow we had to be at full strength. I closed my eyes and fell asleep (2 years in the past) It was late at night. I was preparing to enter the castle and find out from the King himself what had occured. Was he working with the Kashvarr. He needed to find out. I climbed up the side of the castle. I reach the window peering inside. I could see a bed and a couple of guards. It was not the room of the King. One of the men turned walking to the window. I lowered my power level as the men opened the window. ' '''Guard 1: “Man i thought i heard something.” ' 'I’d wait for him to close the window as i climbed past. I didn’t want to fight anyone. Just get to the top find the King and ask him what he needed to know. I’d climb up a bit more reaching the top floor. I’d peer inside the window and see the King sleeping. I’d open the window the wind gushing inside. The king stirred as i walked to his bedside. ' '''Plato: “Wake up.” The King stirred looking up at me. He’d go to yell but i moved my hand over his. ''' '''Plato: “I won't’ hurt you but i want answers.” The King punched me hard as i was forced off rubbing my cheek. The King got of his bed huffing and puffing. King Kokou: “You dare come in here.” ''' '''He’d grab a blade form the hall staring me down as i stepped back. Plato: “I want answers about the Kashvarr.” King Kokou: “You come busting me into my room about a dead foe. You must be crazy.” Plato: “There very rare they took me as a child.” King Kokou: “You need some rest boy they don’t exist.” Plato: “I heard your guards. Are they crazy too?” King Koku face turned to a large frown as he stepped forward. He’d put the sword to the side as he stared down at me. I was only 5’4 he was near 6 maybe a little shorter. King Kokou: “It people know what i did it will ruin me.” Plato: “That you let them kidnap kids.” King Kokou didn’t speak he’d stare. King Kokou: “I let them take them. For the Prophecy.” ''' '''I blinked as he nodded my head to understand what he had just said. I tightened my fists as the man stepped back. King Kokou: “What they said was true. When they did that process it really turns men into monster.” I’d look up launching myself at him. My hand crashed around his head as i slammed him into the ground. Plato:“You let them take me! From my family my home. You let others be taken. For a Prophecy. Why should i end your life. Why shouldn’t I.” King Kokou: “Because…” He’d snap his finger. Three Guards rushed in with there weapons drawn. I turned to face them as the King pulled away. King Kokou: “You can return to the Kashvarr. You can stop trying to ruin the peace. You have to understand we did it for the greater good.” Plato: “I don’t care why you did it. I suffered because of your actions.” ''' '''I could try and fight the guards. I was mad and angry. I sure as hell wanted to fight but not now. The King had told him everything. He could escape and deal with it later. I moved leaping through the window as the guards leaped after me. I landed on a nearby building as the first guard charged swinging the spear at me. I ducked under it bringing my sword out as i knocked the spear away. Having rested and recovered i felt strong and these guys were not going to be match for me. The Second Guard spear clashed with my sword. I’d pressed down as the other guard got behind him throwing his spear. I shifted my body to the side the spar grazing my side. I let go of my sword leaping above them. Flames formed on his hand as the three guards looked up. I launched a barrage of fire consuming the three of them as it exploded on top of the roof. I landed the three launching of the flames. One thrusted his spear which i caught the side of with a kick breaking it apart. Another leaped above me with his spear. I moved my other arm letting the spear stab into. I groaned in pain as the third rushed at my back. I could sense him. ' '''My Rage was still sour in my mouth as i felt the gentle breeze behind my back. Of the thin smoke escaping my body. Behind formed a large fiery hand. The Guard charged in as the arm slapped into him. The Other two guards stepped back as i turned to see the guard crashed down dead. It brought me back to my senses. I didn’t want to hurt any of them. I leaped off the roof and ran off into the darkness. ' '''I ran as fast i could out of the city to sit in the sand outside. I needed to gather myself. I felt my face stream tears. They let me be taken. All those kids. Including myself. What was i supposed to do? They’d keep hunting me. Where was i supposed to run too? I’d have to figure it out tomorrow. For now i had to rest. I’d fall asleep in the sand. It didn’t matter no one was going to look that was what i hoped. **** (Back in the present) I’d walk up turning to see Guaka rolling around. ''' '''Plato: “Wake up.” Guaka: “Squak” He’d write in the dirt a bit. “Are you sure.” Plato: “Yah it is time for us to go.” The guard came over unlocking the cell. ''' '''Slave Guard: “Time for you to fight. Hope your ready to die you two.” I didn’t say anything nor did Guaka. It didn’t matter. We talked the talk, it was about walking it now. I turned and walked with him into the arena. Outside i saw Vinegar waiting and with the man he had chosen to fight with him. He was a scaly man. He had never one like him. 8 Spider like arms 2 of which he used to carry himself off the ground. He’d smile to the man telling him to leave. The man nodded and walked off. ''' '''Vinegar: “I shall fight Solo. I need to prove i am the champion of this Arena.” Everyone roared surprised by this. It would make this easier at least. Plato: “That really smart.” Vinegar: “It was stupid of you to challenge me. I’ll kill both of you for that.” Guka: “Squak” Vinegar: “So shit he can talk. Well this will make that much more fun when he screams.” I narrowed my eyes at Him as he got into my stance to wait for the sound for us to get started. I was going to fight for my life and i didn’t intend to lose it. . Category:Fan Fiction